Until The Stars Rain Down
by phoenixqueen
Summary: How did the disappearance of the Pevensies affect the friends that they left behind?


**_Until the Stars Rain Down_**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything in this story! All references to __The Chronicles of Narnia__ belong to C.S. Lewis. I am not making any profit from this story, I'm just trying to kick the plot bunnies out._

_**Summary: **__When the Pevensies disappeared from Narnia, how were the friends they left behind affected?_

_**Rating: **__G_

_**Author's Note: **__This story was inspired by a poem written by __**JediClaire**__ called "By the glistening Eastern sea". It can be found on the site www . tthfanfic . org._ (Remove the spaces for the link)

_

* * *

_

_**Cair Paravel, in the year 1014 of the Golden Age:**_

Laughter split the air in the courtyard as the small group assembled in preparation to leave. Horses whinnied, calling out to each other, excited to be on their way as attendants bustled around them, saddling them up and making sure all of the gear was properly packed.

"Your Majesties, are you sure you won't take along a small escort?" a stout, middle-aged Faun wearing a bright red scarf asked as he watched the preparations.

Another round of laughter came from four young men and women who stood beside him. A tall, robust man with blonde hair and a matching beard and sparkling blue eyes clapped him on the shoulder. The man was dressed in fine, supple leather riding gear, with a dark blue cloak thrown over his shoulders and a golden crown perched on his head.

"Friend Tumnus, you worry far too much," High King Peter replied, mirth in his voice. "My royal brother and sisters and I are more than capable of taking care of ourselves. There is no need to worry. The giants have been defeated, so we won't need to fear anything from Ettinsmoor, and there has never been any threat from the west. We will all have our weapons, and we'll return in a few days."

The others nodded in agreement of Peter's words and Tumnus gave in gracefully. It wasn't that he didn't believe that his Kings and Queens could take care of themselves, it was just that there had been so much turmoil and mistrust in recent years. The High King had only recently returned from a campaign to stop the hostile giants of Ettinsmoor from invading the rest of Narnia, while the other three had returned from Calormen after narrowly avoiding being trapped their as hostages until Queen Susan agreed to marry the Prince of Calormen.

Having just now returned so that all four of them were together again, when word that the White Stag had been seen in the woods near Lantern Waste reached them, they all expressed a desire to take a hunting trip – not to kill the stag, but to catch it – for the stories all said that the one who caught the White Stag would be granted a wish. While none of them truly expected to catch the Stag, they were planning on simply enjoying a chance to be together.

Queen Lucy stepped forward and stroked the nose of her little bay mare, her scarlet riding gown swishing around her ankles as she moved. Her silver coronet was resting lightly on her hair, and her face was alight with excitement. As the attendants stepped back from saddling and loading the horses, the other royals stepped up to their mounts and mounted easily. Queen Susan's pale purple riding gown settled into graceful folds as she positioned herself in her saddle, while King Edmund, whose leather riding gear was identical to his older brother's save for color, settled on the back of his favorite mount with equal ease.

High King Peter looked down at Tumnus from the back of his stallion and smiled. "I would expect that we shall return in three to five days, Tumnus."

Tumnus nodded. "I understand, Your Majesty. All matters of Court and Council have been attended to, and if anything else would arise, we'll handle it."

The four royals smiled down at their oldest friend. "Thank you Tumnus," Queen Lucy said.

"Be safe, Your Majesties," Tumnus said, backing away from the horses and signaling to the rest of the attendants to back away as well.

"We will, Tumnus," King Peter promised. "Expect us back in a few days." Gesturing to his siblings, the King urged his horse out of the courtyard and onto the road leading to the Western Woods and the Lantern Waste.

Tumnus watched them ride out. Queen Lucy turned and waved back at them before following her brothers and sister, and for some reason, a cold lump of dread settled in his stomach. He didn't know what it was, but he was beginning to wish that he had never mentioned the Stag to Their Majesties. It was silly, the royals could take care of themselves with ease, but the sinking feeling would not go away.

He shook the thoughts off with an effort. Nothing would go wrong, and Their Majesties would return in a matter of days, rested from the pressures and politics of the Court and full of stories about the hunt.

* * *

_Five days later…sunset…_

Tumnus stood on the balcony overlooking the western gate of Cair Paravel. He gazed out to the West, hoping at any moment to see the Kings and Queens on their horses, returning after their hunt. He'd begun watching for them two days ago, and thus far there had been no sign of them. But now it was sunset on the fifth day. King Peter had said that they would return within five days, but with the sun due to set at any time…

Tumnus bit his lip, wondering what he should do. People would start wondering soon, and if something was wrong…

Making a decision, he turned and hurried back inside, before heading towards the training fields on the northern side of the castle. He would rather be embarrassed when the Kings and Queens returned unharmed then take the chance that something unexpected had happened to harm them and he hadn't done something.

As he exited the castle on the edge of the training fields, he looked around and spotted the person he was looking for. Hurrying down the stone steps leading to the fields, he approached General Oreius. The General cared as much about the four royals as Tumnus did, having served them from the very beginning.

"General! A word with you, please!" Tumnus called, gaining the centaur's attention. Oreius turned to look at Tumnus and nodded, before calling a halt to the duel that he was supervising between a young Faun and a Dwarf. He sent them both to get something to drink and cool down while he spoke with Tumnus.

"Yes, friend Tumnus?" Oreius asked, stepping lightly over to the older Faun. There was no need to mince words between them, due to their long association working together at the side of the Kings and Queens.

Tumnus led him off to the side, out of earshot of the soldiers that were still drilling on the field, before he turned to face the taller centaur. "I am most concerned, Oreius. The Kings and Queens were due to arrive home today from their hunt, but they have yet to return and it is now past sunset. I am worried that something has happened. If they had been delayed for some reason, they would have sent word."

Oreius frowned deeply, considering Tumnus' words. Tumnus was not prone to worry unless he truly felt that there was something wrong with a situation. He was one of the most level-headed of the Royal Advisors, his experiences with the White Witch having done a great deal to steady him. "They were heading into the Western Woods?" the centaur asked.

Tumnus nodded. "Yes. They have never failed to hold to their scheduled timeline without notifying us of anything unexpected that might delay them. I may be worrying for nothing, but given recent events in Calormen and Ettinsmoor…" He lowered his voice still further. "I would rather send off a search party for them and be embarrassed when they return unharmed than to do nothing and find out that something horrible happened to them that we could have prevented."

Oreius nodded slowly. "I shall put a small group together and go in search of the Kings and Queens," he replied. "We will need to leave in the morning, however."

Tumnus nodded. "We need to keep it quiet, however. If people learn that the Kings and Queens might be missing, there will be panic."

Oreius agreed. "We will tend to things ourselves and leave before dawn so as not to cause undue panic or distress. It may take several days to get news, especially if Their Majesties are still in the Western Woods."

Tumnus nodded in understanding. "Just bring them home, and send word if you can," the Faun bade his friend.

* * *

_Five days later…_

The sound of a horn rang through the Cair. Tumnus hurried out to the courtyard in time to see Oreius' search party entering the palace gates. Behind them were a string of horses, which Tumnus recognized as the horses belonging to the Kings and Queens. The horses were riderless.

The courtyard swarmed with servants and attendants who thought that the Kings and Queens had returned, but as people began to realize that the Kings and Queens had not returned, there was a murmur of discontent and fear sweeping through the courtyard. Tumnus pushed his way through the crowd to Oreius' side. "What happened? Where are the Kings and Queens?" he asked the black centaur.

Oreius shook his head and stepped away from the crowd to speak to Tumnus in private. "We followed the route that you told me King Peter planned to take on the way to the Wood. We tracked them all through the Wood, but then we found their horses, ground-tethered and waiting patiently. Philip –" he gestured towards King Edmund's favorite steed, "told us that the Kings and Queens had seen the lamp-post and then gone off into the woods on foot, but didn't return. Philip tried to follow them, but couldn't go very far before a thicket stopped him and their footprints disappeared. He pointed us in the right direction when we found them, but we encountered the same problem. There was a squirrel we asked for assistance, and even he couldn't worm his way through the branches."

Tumnus frowned deeply. "I don't like the sound of that, Oreius. It sounds like dark sorcery."

Oreius nodded. "We tried to skirt around the thicket to pick up the trail on the other side but there didn't seem to be any sign of them once we got around the thicket. They went into that thicket somehow and then vanished."

Tumnus sighed. "What should we do Oreius? Narnia cannot be without a ruler."

Oreius sighed deeply. "I would suggest sending a message to King Lune. He's the closest ally we have and legends say that he is descended from King Frank and Queen Helen. He may be the closest thing to a true Narnian heir that exists."

Tumnus nodded. "I will send a messenger right away. Hopefully, King Lune will have some suggestions for us, and if not, perhaps Aslan will return. He is the King above all Kings. Surely he could rule until Kings Peter and Edmund and Queens Susan and Lucy return."

"We can only hope," Oreius replied. "By Aslan's grace, they are still alive and well and will be able to get a message to us."

"By Aslan's grace," Tumnus whispered in agreement.

* * *

_That evening…_

Tumnus walked out of the room he occupied when he was in residence at Cair Paravel and out onto the balcony at the end of the corridor. Night had fallen several hours ago, and he had sent a messenger off to King Lune with word of the missing royals. Hopefully, King Lune would respond soon.

Tumnus gazed out at the great Eastern Sea, in the direction that Aslan's country was rumored to lay. "Help us, mighty Aslan. Send our Kings and Queens back to us, safe and well," he whispered, hoping the great lion would hear him.

A flash in the sky overhead drew his eyes upward, towards the stars, wondering if he had really seen what he had thought he had. A second later, there was another flash as a shooting star blazed across the night sky. Moments later, other voices raised in awe and surprise as a trail of shooting stars drew the attention of others. The voices of the mermaids and tritons rose above the others singing of the beauty of the fallen stars.

Tumnus however, felt a small chill go down his spine. _It cannot possibly be true._

It was here that Oreius found him a few minutes after the shooting stars ceased, still gazing at the sky, pale as his thoughts crashed in an unceasing wave. Oreius looked down at him and frowned deeply. "What is it, Tumnus? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Tumnus looked back up at his friend. "Not a ghost, Oreius, but perhaps the ending of an era."

The centaur frowned, not following the Faun's thoughts. Tumnus saw the confusion on Oreius' face and elaborated. "You were at the coronation of the our Kings and Queens, Oreius. You must remember Aslan's words at the time."

Oreius, who normally had a very sharp memory, shook his head, still confused. "I'm afraid I don't know what you are referring to, Tumnus."

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia," Tumnus replied, quoting the great lion. "May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." He gestured to the sky above.

Oreius' face cleared as he understood the meaning of Aslan's words. "The stars just rained from the heavens," he whispered turning slightly pale as he spoke.

Tumnus nodded. "I do not believe our Kings and Queens will be returning to us."

Oreius seized Tumnus' shoulders. "Perhaps not, my friend, but we must not let others suspect the same. I think you, and possibly the Beavers were the only people close enough to hear Aslan's words." Oreius released Tumnus as the Faun nodded. "We must continue to act as if all is normal, if only to keep the peace in Narnia. Our King and Queens won great victories for us recently, and those may well fall apart if word spreads that they have vanished and will not return."

"It's not something we can keep secret forever, Oreius. Unless I am very wrong in my interpretation and they do return, it will soon be very obvious that they will not return."

"But we cannot spread that word yet. It is much too soon to give up all hope," Oreius replied intensely.

Tumnus nodded. "You're right." He turned and gazed back out at the sea and the stars. "You're right. I can only hope that I am wrong and if it be Aslan's will, let them come home swiftly."

* * *

_Two years later…_

_It is time to admit the truth_, Tumnus decided. _Our Kings and Queens are not going to return. King Lune has done a remarkable job in acting as regent for the past two years, but it is time to abandon the pretense that they will return._ He looked down at the items that he was holding, items that he had taken from the rooms belonging to the Kings and Queens. Oreius and the rest of the Council were all in agreement. It was time to find a new ruler.

King Lune did not want the job, Archenland being quite enough for him to handle, and his age making it impossible for him to take on all of the same responsibilities that he had had when he was younger. Prince Cor might be a possibility, except that he was slated to be the King of Archenland when his father chose to pass the throne on. Tumnus wondered if Cor's twin brother Corin would be up to the task of being Narnia's new King as had been decided. It would be better if one of royal blood, and an ally at that, took the throne rather than have fighting breaking out among any of the others who sought power. It was unfortunate that none of the Kings and Queens had married and left a possible heir.

Tumnus held the items, the gifts from Father Christmas that the royals had received during the war with the Witch and sighed. Only the Kings and Queens deserved to use these items. Moving to the first chest, he bowed before the image of Queen Lucy. All four of the Kings and Queens had sat for portraits and statues during their reign, and statues and chests for their personal belongings had been moved down here to the royal treasury just that morning. It was now up to Tumnus to fill the chests with the royals most important possessions.

Picking up a red leather belt which held a pouch that contained a bottle made of the purest diamond and filled with Queen Lucy's magical cordial, and a sharp dagger, Tumnus placed it into the chest, at the top of the rest of Queen Lucy's belongings. Then he reached out and gently closed the lid of the chest, looking on the visage of one of his dearest friends and Queens before moving to the next chest, which belonged to Queen Susan.

One by one he placed the final items in the chests. Queen Susan's magical bow and horn, King Edmund's swords and armor, and finally, High King Peter's sword Rhindon and his silver shield emblazoned with Aslan's image. As he moved from one chest to the next, he slowly closed the lid of each, as if saying a final farewell to his Kings and Queens. Somehow, he knew he would not see them again in his lifetime.

As he closed the lid of the chest belonging to King Peter, he paused again and whispered to the quiet room. "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia." He stood there in silence for several minutes before he slowly headed up the stairs, out of the underground room.

Oreius was waiting for him at the top of the stairs, and as Tumnus exited, the centaur nodded to another group of Fauns and Dwarves that had been waiting for Tumnus to leave the room. Together the small group pushed a false wall made of stone over the wooden door, hiding the room from view. The false wall was heavy and blended in perfectly with the walls of the throne room. Unless one knew that it was there, there would be no evidence of a secret room leading out of the throne room.

"Tonight we'll make the announcement at large," Tumnus whispered.

Oreius said nothing, just clasped Tumnus' shoulder for a moment before turning his attention back to the Fauns and Dwarves and leaving Tumnus to slowly make his way out of the throne room and up to his own chambers.

Tumnus sat down at the desk near the window and buried his face in his hands. As one of the most trusted advisors, it fell on him to make the announcement that evening. All of the Narnians suspected that it was true, but to hear it spoken, out loud, for the first time…there would be a great deal of sorrow and grief. Somehow, he would have to find a way to keep hope alive in the hearts of his countrymen.

_Until the stars rain down from the heavens…_Aslan's words kept circling in his mind, over and over. _Perhaps…_

Tumnus sat up and reached for his inkwell and quill and a piece of parchment.

* * *

_That night…_

The throne room of Cair Paravel was packed with everyone who could possibly make it. Word had spread that an important announcement would be made that evening, and though everyone suspected what it was, no one wanted to miss it on the off chance that they were wrong.

Tumnus and Oreius stood beside King Lune and Prince Corin on the dais that held the four thrones. The four thrones that would likely never be filled again. Tumnus was waiting for the final arrivals, going over and over his words for the night.

Finally, he signaled to the herald, who rapped a tall staff on the floor, bringing instant silence to the room. Tumnus looked to King Lune, who stepped forward. The old King took a deep breath before speaking to the assembly.

"On behalf of the Royal Council, and as a long-time ally, I greet you this evening," the King began. "You have all gathered here on this night for an important announcement. Some of you may suspect what is about to be said, but I ask only for your indulgence." He fell silent for a moment and there was no sound from the waiting assembly. King Lune turned to Tumnus and gestured him to come forward before turning to speak to the assembly again. "I will yield at this point to Tumnus, who has been chosen by the Council to speak for them this night."

All attention turned to Tumnus, who swallowed before nodding in thanks to King Lune. He turned to face the assembly, praying that Aslan would give him the strength to get through this. "You have all gathered here, on this, the two-year anniversary of the disappearance of our Kings and Queens," he began. "In that two years, we have sought our Kings and Queens, hoping that we would find them alive and well, that they would return and once again take their places. However, for two years there has been no sign of them, and it is the agreement of the Council and of our friend King Lune, that our Kings and Queens will not be returning in our lifetimes."

There was a roar from the assembly, and Tumnus waited for the initial uproar to die down. He knew it would, as the gathered people wanted to hear what would be proposed as an alternative to the Kings and Queens. It took longer than he expected, but before long the uproar did fade. Tumnus continued. "Narnia cannot function without a government, and while this Council will continue to work for the greatest good of Narnia, it has been decided that Narnia needs a King. After a great deal of debate, it has been decided that the rule of Narnia will be passed to King Lune's younger son Prince Corin, who will stand in for our Kings and Queens as King Regent. Should we be wrong and the Kings and Queens one day return, their thrones will still be waiting for them, but the throne of Narnia will be secured. Prince Corin has consented to fill this position, as he is descended from King Frank and Queen Helen of Narnia. He is the only possible Narnian heir, however distantly."

There was another uproar, but this time it seemed to be a mixture of approval and denial. Tumnus knew there would be some initial grumbling, which was why the Council was not going to abandon their positions. Tumnus only hoped that the young Prince was indeed up to the task.

After the second uproar died down, Tumnus raised his hands. "For those who may have forgotten, not all hope is lost. I stood with our Kings and Queens on the day they were crowned, and I distinctly heard Aslan say 'Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen.' It is my belief, and that of the Council, that Aslan will answer our prayers and someday return our Kings and Queens to us. In that hope, I would ask that all gathered here join me in sending our hope to Aslan on the wings of prayer."

Slowly, the entire assembly bowed or knelt and the hall fell silent. Tumnus turned to face the four empty thrones, resolutely looking out at the stars that could be seen in the windows beyond them, rather than looking at the thrones themselves. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"_The glistening Eastern Sea_

_Still whispers your name to me;_

_The great Western Wood_

_Bids you to return for you are good;_

_The radiant Southern Sun_

_Prays that this grief may be undone;_

_And the clear Northern sky_

_Only asks the question 'Why?"_

_Until the stars rain down_

_I shall seek you and your crown;_

_In the past I shall always stay_

_My heart will journey to find you everyday;_

_We all share the same dream_

_That the passing years retreat in a quickening stream;_

_By the bright stars' light so cold_

_Return to us, our Kings and Queens of old;_

_May your wisdom grace_

_And Aslan's power embrace;_

_Until the stars rain down_

_From the heavens' mighty crown."_

Tumnus fell silent and added a quiet prayer in his own heart. _Return them to us, Aslan._

Slowly he rose and the rest of the assembly followed suit. Tumnus faced the gathering once more. "We shall continue to work together and with our allies of Archenland to keep Narnia prosperous. But on this night each year, we shall all gather here and send our prayers to Aslan on the wings of hope." He sighed softly. "Tomorrow, Prince Corin shall take the throne as Narnia's first King Regent."

Turning, he left the dais to stand near Oreius, King Lune, and Prince Corin. One by one, the other Narnians filed out in complete silence. All that was left was to simply live on from day to day and continue to send their hopes and prayers to Aslan. That was all they could do. The rest was in Aslan's hands.


End file.
